Bleach : The Vasto Lordes
by khalia602
Summary: Ulquiorra is back...and more trouble seems to be strung along those lines. Who are these seven Vasto lordes and what do they want...and how is any of this connected to the arranchar who can reform from ashes...and wait he has a third release but where's his hollow hole?
1. Chapter 1

Ohrime opened her eyes, the darkness swelled until it burst into light. Her eyes ajusted to the room, she peered around. Her mind was foggy, she couldn't grasp hold of a single memory...where was she? It appeared she was in a lavishingly dressed bedroom...but, it all looked so old,worn and dreary that for a moment she could have sworn she saw a piece of the bed crumble of...wait...no, that was the ...the cake?

Ohrime draged herself off the comfortable bed and weakly stood on her legs, the dusty wooden floor tapping in response to each of her shaky steps, her shiny white shoes feeling unbearably tight. She reached the end of the red velveteen quilt on the king sized bed, she took a breath before gingerly touching the shiny, white porcelain fork resting on te small, plain china plate.

The sweet, yellow cream oozing out in creamy clumps, sliding down the side of the white silky slice of translucent ake. Her mouth watered in hunger as she stared at the slice. How long has she been lying there? Where did this food come from? They all swam her mind as she sat down carefully at the end of the bed and poked the food shyly.

"Am I supposed to believe that you, the woman with enough bravery to hit me...is scared of a slice of cheesecake?"A calm,quiet voice questioned from her left.

She froze and slowly inclined her head sideways. She stared into his eyes seemingly afraid then...amused?

'She must suffer from damage to her cranium...I will inspect her on further notice' he thought.

"Ulquiorra!?" She screamed happily " Your'e okay! How ave you been? Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help? You don't have a mask! Did something happen!? I can help you! Oh, I have to tell Ichigo! He'll sure be suprised! I hope your'e oka-"

He held up a hand to silence her " I have been here the time I have been gone and althroughout that time I have not spoken as many words as you have in one sentence." He stared blandly "In fact I do believe I would be more capable of answering _one your questions _than isolating _one word_"

"Uh...so should I repeat that?" She asked confusedly.

"That _suggestion alone_ could lead to your conveniently speedy death" He deadpanned.

"Oh...w-where am I?" She questioned gingerely.

"In your city. In a more..._wealthy _section" He leaned off of the cream oak wall and with two hands in his black jeans pockets walked towards two large wooden double ivory doors. His black shoes click-clacking on the dark wood floor. he adjusted the odd black choker around his neck, his hands brushing against his raven black hair and his silk black striped grey sweater. He paused turned around and regarded her with his calm emerald green eyes, seemingly shining under the deep blue chandelair. His natural pitch black upper lip looked oddly covered in...something red.

" I-I-is that b-b-blood!?" Orhime sprang up as he flapped his large bat wings connected to his waist and magically went in a milisecond from the floor to the door disapearing around a corner.

"...Ulquiorra?" She wondered "...What happened to you?"

In the middle of a large sakura tree in the nearby park, Ulquiorra closed his eyes an relaxed '...she is making me think things again...and doing these odd things...' he thought ' hiding from a woman...what have I become?'


	2. Page 2

She turned a corner and peered around. The House seemed to be made up of mainly wide open rooms instead of numerous ones. The hallways were all red. Red carpets with intricate ruby ivy designs and red cherry wood walls, shiny and slick. Numerous house keepers kept it in order. Her room was in the attic. It appeared that the House was owned by a woman called Akane Ruzui. She had a quick temper and a speedy eye for imperfections. She disliked all those she deemed foolishly caught on useless subjects such as love,beauty and morality. Quick to point out that they leave little or nothing to be longed for. She hurried to leave the front door and yet... she felt drawn to remain and wait for Ulquiorra.

"Is she still here, Akane?" he asked calmly.

"Yes...what do you want her for, hm?" She tapped her sneakers on the wooden desk, leaning back elegantly in her chair. She swiveled a clear fluid in a soda bottle before bringing it up to her lips to take a sip.

"Nothing important I am interested in her" He matched her cold stare.

"Fine! Nothing wrong with that! Just make sure that girly of your's doesn't cross our path again...or you'll never hear her sweet words again."

"Understood" He answered simply.

Akane smirked 'Oh, on the contrary Ulqiuorra," she thought silently ' you don't'

"You are dismissed" She sighed sitting properly dusting off her jeans.

He got up stepped to the window lifted the glass and hopped down to the garden.


	3. page 3

Ohrime opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Would she have the courage to do it?

"Hi, Kurasaki-san! This is my friend!" She giggled as though it were a casual throw away day. Nothing too big, right?

"I don't have the time to play with you and your stupid friend! I have better things to do!" He groaned.

"Like what? Are you that cruel as to refuse the offer to just say a simple greeting, Kawasaki?" A quiet, elegant voice calmly answered.

"Kurasaki? A-are you okay?" She froze " Kurasaki, Don,t!"

Ichigo was nearly thrown half the room, but not without leaving a large black bruise over Ulquiorra's stomach. Ulquiorra got up and glared his way before Ohrime had the time to glare at him.

"What? He clearly wished for me to plant him on the other side of the room"

" Ra, please I don't want you two to fight...please?"

"Ugh...fine, just keep him well out of my way..."

'sigh, I was hoping Kurasaki-san and Ulquiorra could get along...' She turned away and tried to wake Ichigo up.

"Fine, if it makes you happy I''ll try to befriend him...but, really must I?"

She whipped her head around and glared.

"Alright! I worry for you less, anyone mad enough to stare me down is fine on your own."


End file.
